Worse than Yesterday?
by xslightlyweirdx
Summary: Okay, so this is the first fic I have ever written, so feedback is always positive :  Anyway... This story is all about the chaos that is caused when one of the host club confesses to Haruhi that he likes her...
1. Yesterday Was Worse

**I do not own Ouran HSHC (sadly because I would force at least one of the characters to kiss Haruhi at SOME point...)**

**Chapter 1**

He'd awoken once again to the sound of Shima's voice letting him know that if he didn't get up immediately he would be forced to go to school in his pyjamas. Tamaki sighed, slowly blinking his eyes open. He softly stroked the silk sheets with long slender fingers. Reluctantly he pushed himself up to a sitting position, slipped his legs from under his covers and slid his feet into fluffy Kuma-chan slippers. Rubbing his eyes, Tamaki stood and opened his balcony doors. The sun shone down brightly over mansion 2's magnificent garden. As he stepped out onto the balcony he was met with a cool breeze which whipped through his hair and slightly creased pyjama's; Tamaki sighed again, and allowed his mind to wander. He considered what his club mates would be doing at that moment.

Those devil twins would almost definitely be thinking up a new dastardly scheme or plot to annoy him, that or rehearsing their lines for today's act... if it even was an act? It was debatable at times.

Kyoya would be in bed snoozing probably, not one person having the guts to wake him. Tamaki gulped audibly as he recalled his last experience with the Shadow King's undoubtedly terrifying morning wrath.

His most adorable big-eyed senpai, would most likely be enjoying his after breakfast triple layered cake in his pink bunny-faced pyjamas with Usa-chan. Whilst Chika watched horrified at his older brother wolfing down masses of sweets and cakes; satisfying himself with a smaller and most likely healthier option. Tamaki chuckled slightly to himself as he remembered what Honey was like when they first met in his final year of middle school. He smiled slightly at the memory and then his thoughts trailed to Mori.

Knowing his tallest senpai, he would most likely be doing some early morning kendo practice, maybe with his younger brother – Satoshi. Tamaki kind of felt sorry for the two brothers; although they had a better relationship than Chika and Honey, they didn't really see each other that often. What with Mori devoted to the older Haninozuka sibling, and Satoshi devoted to the younger. Sure they lived in the same mansion but often Mori would practice with Honey at one of their family's dojos, whilst the younger two would go to the others.

Deciding wisely not to delve too far into the subject, Tamaki moved on to think about the most recent member of the Host Club. She was easy to guess about. She would most likely be getting dressed or catching up on some last minute homework. He could imagine her slumped over her school books and breakfast; her uniform folding somewhat as she crouched and munched on yesterdays leftover rice.

Tamaki laughed a bit, took a deep breath of the summer breeze, and moved inside for privacy as he changed for school. He slipped off his sky blue satin trousers and shirt, then hopped in the shower. He studied his en-suite bathroom for a moment. It was intricately designed.

The wall tiles were a sea green colour, and they seemed to move if any water hit them. Beautiful.

Then there was the floor, it was also tiled. But the tiles had small gaps between them that shot up spouts of warm air as soon as the shower was switched off. They were dark blue in colour, and they shone in the light.

On either side of the shower were two full length mirrors, so he could dress and stay warm in the bathroom, rather than being exposed to the cold air directly after his shower. It was luxurious to say the least.

Tamaki let the hot water drip down his finely-toned body for a while longer and emptied his thoughts. As he turned off the shower he immediately heard the tell-tale hum of the air switching off. Tamaki quickly pushed open the shower door and stepped out onto the warming blue tiles. He shivered silently at the warmth.

Drying off quickly Tamaki began to don his Ouran crested, light blue uniform. Whilst he was tightening his tie his mind began to wander to yesterday...

_Her back hit the door gently, he stood over her leaning on the door frame. The look of surprise on her face was priceless, she stared at him with wide brown eyes and let out a small gasp as her senpai towered directly over her. He leant down slowly to her face and placed a gentle kiss on her tender, slightly parted lips..._

New to writing, so yeah... feedback isn't frowned upon :)


	2. I'm here for you, I hope you know that

**Still don't own Ouran HSHC and feedback is still welcome;D**

**Chapter 2**

His eyes opened wide at the memory. It was as though he had just watched it in slow motion replay. His almost purple eyes began to water and hot tears began to slip delicately down his cheeks. They burnt as they slid, and they left cool damp trails on his skin where they had been. Quickly, Tamaki forced the thought away, and rubbed his eyes in a desperate attempt to stop those horrid, expressive water droplets from falling.

Hurriedly he exited the bathroom, and Shima was standing in front of him. Tamaki inwardly yelped and jumped back slightly into the en-suite. He studied her expression carefully, it was somewhat concerned. Almost sad. Tamaki flashed her one of his award winning smiles. She wasn't buying it.

The smile slowly fell from his face, and was replaced with a solemn expression. Shima could read him like an open book, so why did he even bother trying to fool her? But he couldn't break down yet, not in front of her; before school, no less. Rumours would spread like wildfire if he entered the campus with red eyes and puffy cheeks. No. He would have to hold out.

Pushing past her, he softly requested that she call the car around. Sighing heavily, she replied that she would, though she muttered under her breath,

"I wish you would see that I am here for you to talk to if you need to..." But when she turned, he was gone.

Tamaki swiftly got into the limo and pulled the door shut. He ran his pale hands across the black leather, he refused to empty his thoughts, knowing yesterday would come to mind...

_He pulled away reluctant to leave her delicate lips. He met her eyes. She met his..._

Tamaki smacked his forehead in anguish; he needed to push the thoughts to the back of his mind. He could worry about it later.

"Hold it together, Tamaki!" He whispered angrily to himself, he was letting his emotions run away with him.

"Can't let it go, can't let it go" he repeated over and over and over again. It was torture.

He arrived at school about ten minutes before the bell was due to go, so he hurried towards his clubroom; through pristine hallways, up marble staircases, all the while under crystal chandeliers. He would admit it, the school he attended was stunning.

Before he knew it he was in front of Music Room 3. The double doors that held his 'family' so close together inside...

_Her back was still pressed firmly against the door; they were staring at each other. His gaze expectant, hers confused. Like he was asking a question with his eyes that neither she – nor any of the other club members – understood._

"_I like you, Haruhi." He stated bluntly._


	3. A mope moment, and a sweet one

**Still don't own Ouran HSHC... FFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU:L**

**Chapter 3**

Once again Tamaki forced the thought away. Rubbing his eyes with the heel of his right hand, and pushed down the door handle with his left. To his surprise he was met with the typical guest greeting, before he was aware of it, he was smothered with rose petals. His amethyst eyes searched the room, most of the club was here already bar one. Haruhi hadn't arrived yet, however this didn't surprise him. She walked to school; not having the luxury of a limo or a driver.

Searching the room he saw all the other hosts sat at their normal places in the clubroom. Carefully Tamaki considered his options; he could chat to the twins – which would probably end up with him in his corner of woe – he could chat with the cousins. However Honey was munching away on sweets and cakes, and Mori had no conversation anyway... so they were out. He could leave? Wait for Haruhi by the fountain maybe? Tamaki decided against that, who knows what he'd do if he saw her. She'd know he was distraught anyway; she was uncanny like that. The thought made him smile imperceptibly to himself. Tamaki finally decided that he would chat with his best friend.

Kyoya - although he'd never admit it – was very close to Tamaki. He wouldn't admit that they were best friends rather than just beneficial to each other. Tamaki knew this and had long since accepted it. Though, on occasion, Tamaki had thought about what their relationship would have been like if neither had such pushy fathers. Would they have even been friends? Would Kyoya be so cold and calculating all the time? Would Tamaki even be in Japan? He always ridded these ideas, they weren't the present. This was.

Moving over to the Shadow Kings desk, Tamaki pulled up a chair next to the 'cool type'. The title suited him perfectly, he always kept his cool. Only once had Tamaki ever had the 'privilege' of seeing him lower his boundaries. He laughed to himself, and quickly wondered what people would think if they walked in on the two in a somewhat... compromising position.

Tamaki looked up to see Kyoya staring at him through his glasses with raven coloured eyes. Tamaki shifted uncomfortably in his seat at 'Mommy's' gaze. Kyoya suddenly sighed and questioned the princely type.

"Why did you just randomly laugh to yourself, 'Daddy'?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Never mind, idiot..."

Kyoya didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before his king had shot off to his emo corner.

"Mommy's so mean to Daddy..." Tamaki moped; Kyoya sighed heartily. The twins began to jeer. The cousins looked up at the scene, obviously unfazed as they returned to being silent or eating cake.

Realizing that no-one other than the twins were paying attention to his depression, he unfolded himself from his – somewhat uncomfortable – position on the floor, and strolled with his head held high back to Kyoya's table.

Tamaki stared at his best friend typing away at his laptop as per usual. He seemed relaxed. Entranced, Tamaki marvelled at Kyoya's nimble fingers fly across the keypad, so fast Tamaki couldn't even begin to comprehend what he was writing about. Although knowing his friend... it would be something to do with the club accounts, or his father's company.

Suddenly, Kyoya snapped his laptop closed and looked back at Tamaki. Amethyst eyes met grey ones. For once, Kyoya seemed sympathetic. And at that moment Tamaki could have sworn he saw a flicker of sadness reflected in those raven orbs.

Spontaneously Tamaki flung his arms around Kyoya; although momentarily surprised, Kyoya embraced Tamaki back. However, he didn't hug back because it was beneficial to him; he hugged back because he understood that Tamaki needed one. And to be honest, Kyoya needed one too. All at once, Tamaki realized that it was not only he who had lost the girl he loved yesterday.


	4. Love blossoms out of Hate

Still have no ownership of Ouran HSHC

**Chapter 4**

The door began to click open, and Kyoya abruptly pulled away from Tamaki's arms, and sat back down in his seat. Tamaki promptly followed suit.

Seconds later Haruhi pushed the door open just enough to allow her small frame to slip inside. She slid the door closed, and when she turned around all eyes were on her. After a few moments of constant staring, Haruhi began to shift awkwardly on her feet. Nobody moved towards her, no-one moved away. A movement to his right caught Tamaki's eye.

_She stood speechless for a minute. He just waited patiently for her too reply. When she did, it was quietly,_

"_I-I-I like you too, Mori-senpai." He stooped down again, and kissed her lips. This time she kissed back._

Mori had stood up; he began to walk quickly over to her, sensing her discomfort immediately. He caught her up in a hug, and she quickly returned the gesture.

"Look at those two." Hikaru stated, venom and jealousy obvious in his voice. "They're acting like they haven't seen each other in months."

"Hika please calm down..." Kaoru began, before he was rudely cut off.

"How can I calm down?" Hikaru yelled.

Kaoru shrugged him off and sighed almost inaudibly. Tamaki watched as Kaoru's facial expression contort in a range of different emotions. He stared, intrigued, as Kaoru allowed a few tears to slip from each eye.

"What on earth are you crying about?" Hikaru barked without warning. Kaoru didn't dignify him with an answer; instead he looked his brother right in the eye for about ten seconds, before he pushed past him, and walked briskly out. For once Hikaru did not pursue, but just stood there gobsmacked. Rather than watch the elder twin consider what he had just done, Honey followed Kaoru in his stead.

Tamaki looked on as Hikaru stood, dead silent, dead still. Something was up between the two, and Tamaki was having difficulty fathoming the situation. He slowly turned his head away from the 'dormant' twin to face Kyoya. His best friend was already watching him, expectant of his question. Tamaki didn't even have time to ask what was going on before Kyoya shrugged and said simply,

"It was never an act for Kaoru." Tamaki then snapped his head around to the older sibling once more, then turned on his heel and chased after Kaoru. Kyoya, Haruhi and Mori hot on his heels; leaving Hikaru alone with his thoughts.

The bell rang for first lesson, but none of them cared. Even Haruhi was disinterested. All carried on running through the hallways, passing and occasionally shoving through some very confused students that were on their way to their respective lessons.

At one point, one young lady was pushed over in their haste. Out of habit, Tamaki instantly halted, and offered his hand to help her to her feet. He rapidly explained to her that one of the Host Club was incredibly upset, and they had to find him before he did anything too drastic. The girl nodded, and urged them on; but before they could move three feet one of the crowd hurriedly asked if it was Kaoru who was upset.

The four quickly followed the voice to its owner. It was a lad from Haruhi and the twins' class. Haruhi answered for the obviously distressed group.

"Yes Yori-kun, it is." He nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. He pointed back down the hallway they had just come through.

"He and Haninozuka-senpai were heading out the north entrance not two minutes ago, he seemed rather agitated." Haruhi swiftly thanked him, and the foursome were on the move again. Tamaki in the lead, Kyoya close second, whilst Mori and Haruhi brought up the rear.

They got to the end of the north hallway, and as though everyone sensed his presence they all stopped and turned towards a certain jealous, fiery red-head. Hikaru was stood behind the group, his bangs hung over his eyes and a majority of his face. Fresh tears were dripping from his cat-like eyes, like waterfalls. He looked up at the group. All wore a deep frown apart from Mori, whose face was stoic as usual. Hikaru on the other hand... his eyes were glazed over and stormy, new tears left streaks down his puffy red cheeks. And his hair, usually so flattering, now hung sadly on his head and across his face.

He met his Kings eyes. Tamaki studied his features for a moment before nodding. Hikaru's eyes sought forgiveness. And Tamaki understood that he needed to talk to Kaoru alone. The four made way for the elder twin, whose whole body and movements lacked his usual manic vibe. Instead they were slow and drooping.

The group watched as the slumped figure pushed through the glass doors and headed over to his brother, who was – understandably – in tears; and his senpai who was offering cake to the hurting, heartsick and heartbroken younger sibling. Sat on the edge of the fountain; the two watched Hikaru approach. When he got too about two metres away , Honey stood up defensively.

Tamaki rapidly looked to Mori – suddenly afraid for Hikaru's life. Mori's eyes just narrowed slightly in Honey-senpai's direction. The aforementioned senior turned his head towards the glass doors. Upon noticing them all the loli-shota type grinned; a smile that consumed most of his face. He began to bound fleetly towards the double doors.

When Honey had arrived they all moved slightly to allow the unlikely senior entrance. Pushing the doors open, Tamaki's cute-faced elder flashed the group an enormous smile and gestured for them to watch the scene play out with him.

"I hope Kao-chan can forgive Hika-chan." Honey muttered sadly.

"If he loves him, he'll forgive him." Mori told him quietly before pulling his cousin in for a hug on his right. He then motioned for Haruhi to join them on his left.

_A young Tamaki stood on his dad's right side, being held in place by a strong arm around his shoulders. His beautiful mother on his father's left; his other arm around her waist. The trio stood before Tamaki's grandmother, a picture of love and strength._

"_I'm not going back mother. I'm leaving my wife and marrying her." A younger version of the chairman gestured at the stunning blonde on his left._

_Yuzuru's mothers face contorted in rage; obviously not happy with the situation. _

Tamaki continued to stare at the twins, usually so in sync, now looked like completely separate beings. The eldest mischievous type was making a lot of vivid hand gestures, in obvious distress. Unexpectedly Kaoru rose to his feet and strode towards his brother; Hikaru's hand gestures slowed and his hands fell more to his side with every step Kaoru took. By the time Kaoru had closed the two metre difference Hikaru's arms hung limp at either side. Kaoru regarded his brother closely for a moment, and then promptly slapped him across the face. The group of onlookers gasped simultaneously.

_The sound echoed through the room, and everyone turned to search for its source. Yoshio Ootori stood over his son, who now struggled unnoticeably to find his glasses on the richly carpeted floor. A red hand mark quickly forming on his cheek._

Hikaru clasped his cheek, but did not make a move to retaliate. The group watched as Kaoru began to yell at Hikaru; he didn't lay another finger on him, but circled him like a vulture instead.

The rest of the hosts watched continuously, none had seen this side of Kaoru before. It took even Kyoya by surprise. All eyes were on the twin brothers, as one knelt down onto his knees at his brother's feet, and the other stopped circling to stand over him. Kaoru had his arms crossed and his left foot was tapping periodically. Hikaru, who was now knelt on the dirty ground by the fountain had new tears streaming down his freshly slapped cheek; from obvious internal, rather than external pain. His hands were clapped together in a begging motion and all the five hosts could see was his mouth moving quickly.

After about two minutes of this Kaoru grabbed his brothers shoulders and yanked him up to his feet; then grasped him in a tight hug which Hikaru eagerly returned. They hugged for a moment, and then pulled away; Hikaru adamantly refusing to let go of his younger brother's hands. They smiled at each other, before Kaoru quickly pressed his lips to Hikaru's. Hikaru quickly kissed back, and they stayed there for a second, marvelling in the moment.

The rest of the club didn't move an inch, all awestruck.

* * *

><p>Thank you too victoria5624 for the praise :D<br>But should I continue? I know I kind of trailed off in that last chapter, I was just tying up loose ends (HikaKao3)


	5. Priceless

**Wish I did, But I obviously don't own Ouran (trust me, there would be a second season already if i did)**

**Chapter 5**

Well, however it ended – or started – the twins had provided a good distraction for Tamaki. He couldn't get his beautiful head around the fact that his usually quiet and gentle 'neighbour' had admitted that he liked Tamaki's precious young 'daughter'. In front of him!

His eyes were downcast on the porcelain floor as he and Kyoya walked slowly albeit to class. There was something about the way the pattern on the tiles moved underneath his feet that kept the distressing thoughts away. Tamaki felt and heard, rather more than saw his best friend come to a halt.

The princely type stopped and looked at the Shadow King. Kyoya tipped his head almost unnoticeably to the right. Tamaki's eyes widened with an unspoken question.

"Where are you going?" Tamaki stared on blankly. Kyoya took a deep intake of breath and closed the metre gap between them. He laid a reassuring hand on Tamaki's shoulder. Looking Tamaki straight in the eye, he said to the normally immature teenager

"This is our class?" 'Mummy' pointed with his unoccupied hand towards the rich, dark oak door across from where Kyoya had been standing originally. Tamaki felt his face turn red with embarrassment, and suddenly found the floor even more interesting that he had done whilst the duo were walking. Kyoya just chuckled, slipped his hand down a bit to wrap around Tamaki's upper arm and pulled him back towards their door.

Tamaki didn't concentrate for the rest of the school day. Neither did Kyoya. The two could make an accurate assumption by themselves that the obvious majority of the club were in the same position. The two attempted desperately to pay attention, but it was futile, and their efforts proved to be in vain. They heard their sensei talking; but all of his words just seemed to roll into one long dull drone.

Even with the intoxicating boredom – for Kyoya - and the immense strain that it took for Tamaki to keep his mind from wandering and refraining from a complete mental breakdown, the club hours still seemed to come around far too quickly. For once, even Tamaki wasn't all that interested about going.

The bell went, and Tamaki's two stressed upperclassmen stood with it. Tamaki took the moment to stretch all his muscular limbs; his long legs and pale arms, his lean back. The school chairs weren't uncomfortable, per say,

"Though they could use something to ease the wooden frame..." the blonde muttered incoherently to himself; he made a mental note to discuss it with his father the next he saw him.

Kyoya just straightened his uniform, picked up his bag and then moved to pick up Tamaki's. His eyes strayed to look at Tamaki and he ended up watching the light featured boy's antics, and waiting patiently for him to finish them; not unlike what he usually did.

When his high-strung friend was done, Tamaki looked down then fished around under his desk for a moment, before seeing Kyoya stood with both his and his own bag, eyes boring into Tamaki with confusion. Tamaki coughed to cover his mistake and gratefully took the brown leather strap from Kyoya. His long pianist fingers grazed Kyoya's rigid hands. They met each other's eyes for the umpteenth time.

Tamaki extended his arms wide for a hug. Kyoya quickly discarded him. During school hours, with other students still bustling to and fro around the campus, he had to maintain his cool and closed off exterior. He turned towards the door and headed towards it.

Evidently, however, Tamaki was having none of it. Before he knew it, Kyoya had been glomped. His blonde haired idiot of a best friend was now contentedly hanging of his neck and back. His long arms were wrapped around Kyoya's pale neck; his hands grasped his elbows which were now either side of Kyoya. He could hear Tamaki's soft laugh in his ear, it made his short hair whip around with the slight breeze it was causing. Unwittingly, Kyoya let his barrier down for a moment; he smiled and began chuckling along with Tamaki.

Tamaki quickly untangled his arms from their position, and whipped Kyoya around. Kyoya made a quick note of his face. One word rang loudly in his usually logical head 'Priceless.'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter took a while! I had major writers block, and we spent the last couple of days getting packed for our christmas holiday to Wales! Yay! It's even colder here than it is in England xL<br>Anyway, yeah. Same old, same old, review please! **


	6. Realization

**I do not own Ouran HSHC**

**Chapter 6**

Tamaki was deep in thought as the inseparable, though one would never admit to that fact, guy friends strolled to their clubroom.

"_I like you"_

That was it. It was those three words that had turned his family upside down. Three tiny little words that held so much depth and meaning.

Why couldn't it have been him who had said it? Tamaki shunned the horrid dirty thoughts aside. Maybe the twins were right all along... he was either a nasty pervert, or completely head over heels in love with Haruhi.

Tamaki was certain he wasn't a dirty pervert as those two devil twins often claimed he was. Sometimes Tamaki wondered why he had been so dead set on the two mischievous relations joining his club. Subconsciously though, Tamaki knew that the family that their clubroom held so firmly together would not be complete without them in it.

The 'King' thought back to that dreadful day in Karuizawa, when Kaoru had set his older brother and Haruhi up on a date. Images flashed through his mind, so quick they could have been like the lightning bolts that had lit up the night for the moon that same evening. The images of the two together were fresh in his mind, and they sparked as though they were photos being taken with a camera by a random tourist.

These mental pictures re-lit the candle of jealousy that had burned within Tamaki that day. The dreadful feeling coursed through his veins, and ripped through his body; without even realizing it Tamaki immediately hated Hikaru, with a passion for going out with her. Although Kaoru admittedly shared some of the blame.

His mind sprang to life as he got new memories. Except these weren't images of Hikaru and Haruhi together, they were of him and Kaoru.

_Kaoru, who was undoubtedly missing his less mature doppelganger, sat down across from Tamaki on the window seat perch. He handed the blonde a mug of instant coffee, and Tamaki took it from him cautiously. Noticing the look Tamaki was giving him, Kaoru laughed._

"_Don't worry, it's not poisoned!" Kaoru teased. Tamaki looked even more horrified. _**That** _thought had never even crossed his mind. He had simply wondered why Kaoru was being so friendly and kind towards him. "I'm the nice twin, y'know?" Kaoru teased again, and laughed heartily._

_Tamaki watched the boy as his body convulsed with each new roll of hysterical laughter. His shoulders shook uncontrollably; his chest heaved with every deep breath he was forced to take. Kaoru's styled red hair bounced on his head, and Tamaki noticed that when he laughed alone, it seemed completely innocent. _**He **_seemed completely innocent. When Kaoru had finished his 'escapade' he looked back at Tamaki. Tamaki met his amber cat eyes; they shone brightly in the pension's dim lighting._

_The awkward silence that followed was deafening, and both boys looked out of the window in hopes of drowning out the quiet by listening to the pitter patter of rain on the panes that they were leaning against. _

_The atmosphere that surrounded them gradually eased, and neither had ever been more grateful for the ominous dark clouds. Tamaki watched as his reflection was fragmented in the water droplets on the other side of the glass. He took a sneak peek at Kaoru from the corner of his eye. He looked chilled out. Especially considering their 'situation'. _

_His red locks had gone back to their original style and his shoulders sagged slightly in a relaxed and care-free manner. Tamaki supposed that it was the first time for the past two days that Kaoru had allowed his mind a break from worrying about his twin. Kaoru sighed breezily and Tamaki had to refrain from jumping out of his seat when the younger boy turned to look at him. _

"_Do you know why we tease you all the time?" Kaoru quizzed quietly._

"_Because you are jealous of my obvious charm and good looks?" Tamaki suggested, almost challengingly. Kaoru stared at his senior for a second before chuckling. _

"_No Tono," he muttered sarcastically, "it's not because of that; although I will admit to us both being jealous of you. But it's definitely not your 'charm' and 'good looks'." Kaoru raised his hands to do some insulting quotation marks around the words._

"_So...why are you jealous?" Tamaki tipped his head to fully see Kaoru's expression. It was one of confusion, and then from where Tamaki sat cross-legged on the plush red seat, it resembled slight contempt. The younger Hitachiin devil's face softened, he shrugged and turned back towards the dark window. Tamaki then shifted his position to stare out in to the black abyss too._

_That was when the first lightning bolt pierced the darkness, and the first thunderclap shook the sky. Tamaki immediately stood to attention, and the rest of the clubs eyes were on him._

Tamaki's mind wracked with the memories; he now understood what Kaoru had meant. He did love Haruhi. But not like a daughter.

With the realization, he looked up at the complex design on the double doors of music room three. He moved to push down the peach coloured handle. A hand quickly raised to stop him in his tracks. Kyoya's firm hand locked tight around his wrist.

"We can disband?" Tamaki's pretend wife suggested.

"No." Tamaki stated firmly, there was something he needed to do. His best friend just nodded. Understanding Tamaki's new intentions, Kyoya guided his hand to the handle and pushed it down with him.

"I know." Kyoya told him quietly as the door swung open.

* * *

><p>Pretty sure you know what I'm going to say already, but... R&amp;R please!<p> 


	7. Finally!

**I still don't own Ouran...**

**Chapter 7**

As the duo pushed open the door there was still an element of awkwardness between all of the hosts. However the twins and Honey-senpai were beaming at the customers. Mori-senpai's face was stoic – no surprise there – and Haruhi was muttering something under her breath as she pushed a cart topped to the brim with sweets and cakes towards the eldest members' table. The smaller senior was hopping on the red sofa with a gold rim, encrusted with golden cupids for decoration, in anticipation.

Kyoya took note of Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi's displaced and dishevelled hair. Their uniforms were slightly ruffled, and their breathing pace was slightly quicker than normal; but why? They looked like they had been running, but why would the three run to the clubroom after class? They didn't usually get here until about two minutes after he and Tamaki arrived.

Tamaki on the other hand was just relishing in the normality of it all. Haruhi was groaning about something or other, the two doppelgangers were playing their usual game to please the guests. Honey was munching on a large chocolate cake topped with luscious red strawberries; and his cousin was sat across with him, his face not portraying any sort of emotion; except the slightly vacant look in his eyes.

Kyoya had made a note of his senpai's look, and could automatically tell something else was going to happen today, also involving Mori. This meant that this 'something' would probably involve Haruhi also. The question that shone in his mind was just the word 'What?' Even for him it was too soon to tell.

Tamaki hurriedly rushed to embrace Haruhi, but Mori-senpai had stood and pulled her towards him. She fell onto her tallest senpai, whilst Tamaki flew down onto the floor. Honey helped to pull him to his feet

"Tama-chan! You hit the floor really hard! Are you okay? Do you need to see the nurse?" Honey-senpai bombarded Tamaki with questions and statements. Tamaki nodded, and told Honey that he didn't need to see the nurse. Honey's guests quickly made room on the comfy sofa so Honey could sit Tamaki down on it. After he sat Tamaki down on the plush seat, Honey took a moment to wonder why his King wasn't in his emo corner if he was alright. It aroused some definite suspicions in him, but if Tamaki was unwell then that was his priority right now. Some of the girls around them were asking him questions concerning Tama-chan's well being, but he was currently disinclined to answer them.

Tamaki's expression was vacant, and his movements were slow, but he had been acting for a long time now. The actions that he performed were well rehearsed and practiced as he told Honey-senpai not to worry too much. He smiled slightly, which seemed to be all he could manage as Honey sat him down on the red velvet. Tamaki used his hands to stay upright. The seat was still warm beneath him, as his colourless outstretched fingers brushed against the soft material. The fall had knocked the wind out of him, he felt somewhat exhausted. Though he couldn't fathom why he was tired.

Kyoya surprised him when he stood in front of him and Tamaki had to stop himself from jumping backwards.

"I'm not that terrifying to you after all these years, am I Tamaki?" Kyoya said with a sarcastic tone to his voice. "Where did you fall?" Tamaki pointed to the floor, and Kyoya smacked his head in anguish. Then the Shadow King promptly took the moment to hit his idiot and literally blonde friend across the head.

It seemed that he had hit Tamaki harder than he intended however, because Tamaki just fell into a laying position on the sofa. Honey poked the scarily inanimate body that was sprawled across the seat. Tamaki didn't move, or talk. It surprised the whole club. Upon seeing what was going on the twins came over to jeer and laugh at Tamaki's misfortune. Honey, Kyoya and Haruhi gave them a look; the time it took them to shut up was record breaking.

Tamaki couldn't do anything; all he could do was watch depressing memory after depressing memory fly through his mind. Tamaki saw everything that had ever upset him in his life; he re-watched his precious mother cry as he left for Japan, never to see her again. He saw his grandmother, and heard her calling him filthy. He saw Hikaru and Haruhi on that date. He saw his best friend when they were younger, on top of him, yelling to his heart's content about Tamaki giving up too easily. He saw everything. Finally he reached the thing that upset him the most, Haruhi Fujioka. The girl who meant everything to him. The girl who had turned his whole world upside down and everyone else in the clubs too. The girl who liked someone else, rather than him. He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to let go.

Unwittingly, he felt his fists clenching and unclenching, his eyes pricked with newly sprung tears .He didn't hold them back, and he just let them fall. His body began to shake with them, and he let go. He let go of every tear, every cry, every ache that he had been holding inside for far too long. The things he thought he could get over if he just forgot and kept locked up; an imagined safe, with a key. For the first time in his whole life, Tamaki unlocked that safe with the key.

Kyoya looked to Mori, the silent senior understood the unspoken command, and obeyed as he usually did. The girls were crowding too much, so he began to usher the fangirls out. Haruhi and the twins understood what he was doing and quickly followed suit. They tried to explain to the rabid girls that Tamaki needed to rest after the accident, and that it would probably be best if they came back tomorrow to wish him well.

They group had to literally push some of the girls out; they were so concerned about Tamaki. It was almost unhealthy how many people cared about him. Once the doors were closed Haruhi pushed a chair under both of the handle's so they couldn't be disturbed.

When she returned to the sofa, Tamaki body still racked with sobs, and the rest of the club couldn't do anything but stand and watch. None had seen him cry before. There were times when Haruhi had wondered if her blonde haired senpai was even capable of doing such a thing. Honey knelt beside Tamaki, next to his chest. Kyoya stood next to Mori behind the sofa above the crying, and now weak looking boy. Hikaru and Kaoru crouched at the foot of the sofa by their crying senpai's feet.

All faces showed sadness and remorse, but none more than Haruhi. Though her eyes also held confusion, probably as to what Tamaki was so upset about. Mori walked around towards her and patted her on the head. She looked up to her senpai, he smiled down at her the same way he had done at Kyoya's holiday resort when they had lost his cousin by accident. He came down to her height and whispered something in her ear.

The rest of the club members eyes watched as Haruhi's eyes widened before she nodded. Mori smiled and pecked her cheek softly, in a loving friend way. He stood up, towering a good foot over her, then gently pushed her towards her weeping senpai. Mori then resumed his position next to Kyoya.

The group watched as Haruhi knelt down next to Tamaki, and pushed some blonde tresses from his face. The sight that befell her eyes as she did so shocked her. And it must have shown on her face because the entire group sighed. She did that for a moment until she saw his purple eyes flicker open. They were glazed over completely. He watched her hand and began to calm down. Her touch was the only thing that registered in his mind.

Tamaki suddenly found himself wishing that they could stay that way forever. He didn't care what he looked like; he didn't give a damn about the fact that she was dressed as a boy. He didn't care that everyone else was around them. He couldn't see them; he could only see her cute concerned face watching him.

Haruhi moved closer to his ear and whispered in it

"So I hear you more than like me? Guess what? I love you too, you big idiot." She pulled away in time to watch Tamaki's facial expressions. If it was in any other situation she might have laughed, but she knew laughing now would take away the sincerity of her reply.

_Mori-senpai bent down to her height from his towering position over her. He knew she needed to hear this, and he knew that he had lost to Tamaki before he had even tried. They all had. Even Kyoya who was always determined to get what he wanted. _

_Mori understood that she hadn't lied to him too. She did like him, but anyone could see from a glance that it was Tamaki she was in love with. He found it quite amusing actually; that he almost had to tell her what she wanted. Even if telling her he liked her, and even kissing her was the quickest, and most likely to be successful option. _

_Honey and he had been pondering over ways to get the two together for a while. Although Honey had suggested the whole idea, he also told Takashi that he should do the deed. When asked why Honey simply said because he had a young face, Haru-chan, no matter how close they were, wouldn't take him seriously. It wasn't that she'd laugh at him; she'd simply misunderstand his intentions and words. Secretly though, Mori knew his little cousin was up to something; he had a gleam in his eyes, that was only ever there when the loli-shota was scoffing down masses of cake._

_He told her_

"_Y'know, he is completely in love with you, right?" That was all he needed to say, she'd do the rest. Although she was the last to realize her own feelings, but the first to point out everyone else, this was something she obviously hadn't anticipated. Tamaki hadn't done a very good job of showing his feelings towards her either. And he knew she was slightly confused at the comment. So he smiled at her, and pressed his lips to her rosy cheek in a friendly manner; much like he would do to his mother, or sister if he had one. _

_He pulled back up to his usual height, and gently pushed her towards Tamaki, before going back to the boy with the glasses. _

"_Have we lost them both?" The younger boy asked quietly. Mori just shrugged, and said inaudibly_

"_We'll have to wait and see." _

Tamaki sat up slowly, so he could have a better view of the girl. Her beautiful face betrayed nothing of her joking. He knew she wasn't the kind of girl to play on his feelings on purpose anyway, but he still had some difficulty believing that it was true. She loved him? He knew he loved her, but she... she returned his affections?

He began to tear up again, but this time, they were tears of complete and utter joy. He pulled Haruhi towards him on the sofa, and she fell awkwardly on top of him. The group laughed at their compromising position; though afterwards they all quickly shuffled out, leaving the two alone to their own devices.

The awkward pair laughed, and Haruhi began to move off of her long-legged senpai; he held her firmly above him. She tried to pry out of his grip, and Tamaki laughed at her wriggling. Haruhi just looked at him suspiciously. Tamaki chuckled at her glare, and reached up with one of his hands. His other grasped her hip that was closest to the edge of the sofa to stop her falling off, or attempting to move off him again. Tamaki stroked her face, in very much the same way as she had done to comfort him earlier.

His hand that held her hip slipped around so it clung to her small frame and pulled her closer to him. Haruhi, taken by surprise fell back into the crook of his neck. She smelt the skin there, it was sweet and nice, it smelt like Tamaki. He took the moment to sniff her hair slightly, just so he could remember her scent always. It was different, it smelt of strawberries and peach, a strange combination, but not a bad one Tamaki noted. When Haruhi pushed herself up so she was above him again, Tamaki pulled her face gently towards him. When their lips met, both wished they could bask in the moment forever.

From somewhere near a door clicked shut. The rest of the club turned towards Mori and Honey.

"You...you...you planned all that?" Hikaru and Kaoru said in shock and unison. The cousins just nodded and Honey replied

"For the most part, we couldn't know for sure what Haru-chan would say, or how she'd react... but it seems to have worked out for the best, right?"

"I thought there was something odd about Mori-senpai saying that so suddenly. Actually, I'm quite surprised the rest of you didn't notice anything strange either." Kyoya said, though he muttered the last part under his breath. Mori simply shrugged the comment off.

* * *

><p>What did you think? I know, for a last chapter it sucked. But I wanted to get it up so I wouldn't have to worry about it tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed reading though! Reviews still welcome! Thank you!<br>Btw, if you would like me to do some kind of special ending, to it, (although I don't think it needs one) then write it in a review or message me, and I'll see what I can do! xD


End file.
